Growing Up a Schnee
by AO3isamuchbettersite
Summary: Weiss had anything but a simple and happy childhood growing up. It was filled with pain, hate, betrayal and death. Watch as the young and innocent Weiss grows up into the cold "Ice Queen" otherwise known as Weiss Schnee; heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.
1. Prologue

Perfection.

The state of being without flaw, fault or defect. Most would say that such a thing was impossible to achieve. Perfect beauty does not exist. Perfect power does not exist. A perfect family does not exist.

Most people agree with that. They would say beauty was in the eyes of the beholder. That power is easily beaten and overthrown. That family is too complex. Most simply argue that perfection is not possible.

Then came the Schnees and they were perfect. They were rich. They were beautiful. They were powerful. They had everything and they were perfect.

The Schnee Family owned the Schnee Dust Company; the largest producer and exporter of Dust. The company was founded by Grosvater Schnee and was later passed down to his only son Kalt Schnee. Kalt went on to marry Eis Schnee and had two daughters Winter and Weiss Schnee.

Eis had perfect beauty, Kalt had perfect power and together with their two daughters they had a perfect family.

It would seem that people were wrong and that perfection was possible.

The Schnee's went on to live a dream-like life. Their daughters were both talented and beautiful. Their business was booming and overtime the Schnee Company became one of the most trusted and popular brands.

The Schnees had it all, perfect power, perfect beauty and it seemed that they had proved everyone wrong. However, not all is as it seems, the people were right, a perfect family is impossible.


	2. Chapter 1

_"Mirror, tell me something..."_

* * *

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _I love you and will love you forever and ever! You are the best daddy in the whole wide world! In the whole universe and even the universes! I really miss you. I know you are very busy and have importent stuff to do but can you please come home. Mommy really misses you and I think winter does too and I miss you! Please! I love you!_

 _-Weiss_

* * *

Eis Schnee was a strong and powerful woman. She had long and elegant white hair that stopped only when her back ended. It was often times fashioned in a complex bun or pony tail but in informal settings she preferred to leave it alone allowing it to flow and cascade down her back. Her face was soft and maturely round giving her an innocent and kind appearance while at the same time being seductive and enticing. Eis's skin was an alluring pale color that made her seem like snow itself. The woman's figure was soft and curved at the hips and breast. She was a tall woman easily standing eye to eye with most men at 6 feet and 2 inches (188cm). Her eyes were a soft grey, they were like remnants of an ocean breeze or a storm cloud, they were kind eyes that always twinkled with mischief.

Now as she read the letter that was meant for her husband, Eis Schnee's eyes were riddled with broken sadness. She stared somberly at the paper, she couldn't help, but reread the words over and over again. Letters started to blur as tears filled her eyes. She blinked a few times and the droplets landed on the thick parchment, smudging the ink. The woman folded the letter following the already placed creases, she then placed the folded paper on her night stand.

Eis Schnee; wife to Kalt Schnee, mother of Winter and Weiss Schnee. It seemed that the woman had it all. She was married to a rich and handsome man who ran one of the most influential and famous companies in all of Remnant. She was mother of two extremely beautiful and talented girls. She lived in a vast and magnificent mansion that could not be compared to anything else.

The bedroom which she currently lay in having complicated and intricate art hanging on the attractive pale ice-blue walls, a warm and roaring fireplace only a meter away from the foot of her bed, a crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, elegant white drapes hanging over the large windows and the bed itself was large and fashioned with the most expensive and decorative silks. She had everything, except happiness.

Her husband was always away working. He was the owner of the Schnee Dust Company, the corporation that was the biggest producer and exporter of an energy propellant named dust. While Eis could accept her husband's extended absences, she was afraid that her daughters may not make it out unscathed. Eis, herself lacked a father during her childhood and she would not deny that it is something that still haunts her. For Eis, watching her children grow up barely knowing their father's face was the worst sort of torture that Hell could inflict upon her.

As she lay on the blue sheets beneath her she couldn't help but remember all the times in the past where she had laughed. She used to laugh a lot. She laughed when Winter had sloppily painted a two-year old Weiss' nails. She laughed when Weiss had drawn on the white walls of her bedroom. She laughed when she heard the recounts of her daughters' day at the dinner table. Eis still remembered the color of Weiss' nails that day; blue. She still remember the picture that Weiss had drew; a colorful piece of disproportionate people with white hair smiling and laughing together. Eis remembered the conversations that were said at that special table. Whatever argument those two sisters had that day would be forgotten the moment they sat at the table.

All those special and important moments were ones she shared with her once loving husband. He used to laugh along with her, but then his father died and he inherited the company. Just as suddenly as she lost the one she considered and called father, Eis lost the man she called husband. Kalt became consumed in his work, going days without leaving his private study, having meals delivered to him by servants. It didn't take long for the two little girls to realize that something was wrong. They knew of their grandfather's death but they had never met the man and they didn't understand the concept of death so the loss fell right over them. All they knew was that their father was acting different.

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming out?"

"Is Daddy sad?"

"Where is Daddy, Mommy?"

"I miss Daddy?"

"Daddy doesn't laugh anymore..."

"I'm worried about Daddy."

"Mommy, is Daddy happy?"

"Please make him happy..."

All the words that her daughters had painfully said came rushing to the surface and it took all of Eis' strength not to scream and cry. How much had her perfect life changed? How had she let her family get so broken? At the time she had thought that things would get better and for a short time it did. Kalt started to spend more time with his family and the sound laughter once again filled the hallways of the Schnee mansion, but then rumors and allegations of the discrimination against the faunus appeared in the media.

Apparently faunus who worked under the Schnee administration were being paid half as much as human coworkers. The discrimination in the mines went so far that faunus injured during work in the Schnee mines had three times as much chance of dying from their wounds and even if they survived, they were not given paid leave like their human counter-parts. Using this information the media painted the Schnee Dust Company and the Schnee family as cruel, hateful and racist. Some news channels went so far as to call the family murderers.

As a result Kalt had to bury himself in his work once again. He bribed government officials to make sure that a law suit was not taken against him. He spoke to reporters and news cast, he did everything to make himself seem like a kind-hearted and gentle man. He did everything, except change. Faunus in his mines were still treated like second-class citizens by their supervisors and co-workers. Even as the allegations continued to pile up, Kalt Schnee's company only changed on the surface while the rotten underbellies still remained the same.

Eis silently wondered what happened to that loving and care-free man she once knew. How could he become this cold monster? Was he always like this? Had she just never seen it before?

Eis looked over to her ebony carved nightstand and stared at the enticing yellow paper that rested on the wooden surface. Eis remembered the words that her youngest daughter had written and her heart instantly ached for her precious girl. The woman reached over and gently picked up the parchment as if it was going to burst into flames. She unfolded it and read the words once again. She felt the tears return to her eyes. Eis thought back to when Weiss had given the letter to her.

Eis' youngest daughter had beautiful white hair just like her mother and father. She kept it long and had it fashioned into a pretty pony tail that complimented her beautiful icy blue eyes and round face. Weiss was the most beautiful eight year old in all of Remnant at that moment. The young girl had looked at her mother kindly and she held out a white envelope that had "Daddy" written on the back in the young girl's best hand writing.

"Mommy..." Weiss had started, her voice had been small and meek but Eis heard her every word. "Can you give this to Daddy for me?" The young girl's voice had gotten progressively softer with every vowel and still Eis's heart had dropped when she heard her daughter's request.

"Of course, sweetie." She spoke in the most reassuring voice she could manage. She then pulled her daughter into a tight hug and when she released she couldn't help but notice her daughter's wide smile and Eis felt incredibly guilty. Kalt Schnee would never see the letter.

* * *

 _'Today was a good day'_ , Weiss thought as she stared out her bedroom window. The golden sun was rising across the sky which turned the usual blue canvas into an array of warm reds and yellows. Weiss always liked to watch the sunrise. It made her feel happy and special. She liked to pretend that the sun was a person and that he rose every morning just for her. It gave her a very warm and enveloping feeling. Especially today. Today something spectacular was happening.

Her daddy was coming home.

Kalt Schnee was a busy man. He was in charge of the Schnee Dust Company; the biggest producer of dust in all of Remnant. Due to his position in such an important company he rarely had time he could spend with his family. The days that he could spend were always a magnificence occasion. His return to the dinner table was treated like Christmas day. A feast would be prepared and everyone would dress in nice cloths.

Weiss had been terrified when she had given her letter to her mother. She was so sure that her request would be denied. Even after her mother had agreed to deliver the letter to her father, her aching fear wouldn't go away. She never thought that her father would return home so soon, but he did.

 _It must have been because of my letter._

Weiss smiled and looked away from her window.

She practically leaped to her large closet and swung opened the double doors. She looked critically at all the cloths. Normally her maid or her mother would pick out her cloths for the day, but Weiss wanted to make sure she was wearing the best for Daddy. Weiss instantly decided that she was not going to wear any red, she remembered that Daddy had said that blue matched her eyes so that was going to be the color she wore. Weiss picked out her favorite blue dresses and she layed them gently on her bed.

"Hmm, this one is too frilly."

"That one is too dark."

"Ehhh... maybe... no, no, no, it's too simple."

"No, no, no, nuh uh, nope, mayb-no, no, nope-"

Weiss carefully eliminated dress after dress in her search for the perfect one. With each 'no' she placed the rejected outfit back into the closet.

"Yes! This is the one!" Weiss yelled excitedly as she held an elegant blue dress in her hands. It was pale blue in color and was made of fine silk. It was a fairly simple garment to the untrained and uneducated eye but to anyone of significant importance it was the emptime of dress-making beauty.

Weiss hurriedly put it on and rushed to the mirror to fully observe her appearance. She smiles at what she saw. The blue dress looked perfect on her. Its exact shade of blue complemented her eyes and hair. The dress was truly perfect for her. However Weiss noticed that her hair was disheveled and she grabbed a nearby brush and started to comb out all the tangles in her silky white locks.

After what seemed like an eternity, the young girl deemed her hair ready and she attempted to fashion her hair into its usual setting. Weiss had always had her maids or her mother to care for her hair and she infuriatingly could not figure out what they did to get her long hair into a fashionable pony tail.

Then quite suddenly a knock was heard from the door. Weiss started fumbled with her hair and she frowned menacingly, 'I just got it perfect to!'.

"May I come in?" Weiss's face lit up when she heard the sweet and kind voice of her mother.

"Yes, Mommy!" The young girl's voice filled with happiness and laughter.

The door creaked open as a tall beautiful white-hair woman walked in. She smiled gently at her daughter and then she asked softly, "Do you need help with your hair?"

"Mmhmm- I mean yes, please!" Weiss said excitedly as she turned her back to her mother.

The woman chuckled softly to herself as she effortlessly pulled the girl's hair back into a pony tail that gracefully showed the young girl's face. "There, you're so pretty." The woman said to the young girl's delight.

"When's Daddy coming home?" The woman's smile instantly faded.

"He should be here in an hour or two." The woman attempted to grin but it appeared awkward and fake. Weiss didn't notice however, but appeared crest fallen at the news.

"Oh, okay." Weiss spoke softly as he voice betrayed her twinge of sadness but it was better than him not coming at all so her smile brightened up a bit.

"Why don't you go talk to your sister?" Eis said attempting to return a smile to the young girls face. Instead however Weiss only appeared more dis-heartened.

"Winter doesn't like me." She spoke grumpily and a stab of pain hit her mother's heart.

"I'm sure that's not true, sweetie." Eis said as she attempted to comfort Weiss by patting gently on her back.

"Yes it is!" Weiss yelled stubbornly as she swung around to face her mother. "She never talks to me anymore and she always calls me a nuisance and I just want to spend time with her and I want to be her friend again and I want her to love me!" The young girl spoke rapidly as tears pooled into her eyes and soon she started to wail even as her mother held her tight.

"Wh- why do-does she ha-ha-hate me?" The child questioned her voice shaking.

"Shhhh, she doesn't hate you, Weiss. She doesn't hate you." The mother's voice was soft as she held the weeping girl in her arms. "Winter... she is just... she doesn't hate you." Eis didn't know what to say. What could she say? What sentence would have the power to destroy her daughter's pain to oblivion?

The young girl stayed in her mother's arm for what seemed like hours until finally she stopped crying. She let go of her mother and with red, puffy eyes she said, "Do you like my dress?" The woman chucked softly at that, "Yes, I do like your dress, dear." Weiss smiled at that but this was a fake smile. Something used to hide your pain, something she learned from her mother.

Eis looked sadly at her youngest daughter and spoke in the jolliest voice she could manage, "I must go and make preparations for your father's return. How about you play in the garden?"

"No, thank you, Mommy. I don't want to stain the dress."

"Okay then, dear. Have fun."

Eis Schnee left the room and Weiss was all alone once again. In the end she was always alone.

* * *

Weiss' father arrived much later than anticipated. He came home at three o'clock, a full six hours later than expected. During that long amount of time Weiss had found many things to occupy herself with. She practiced singing in front of a mirror, imagining that on the other side a huge audience was applauding. She would constantly measure her height and every time to her dismay she did not grow. She organized her closet on several occasions and during the appropriate times she had breakfast and lunch delivered to her room by the servants. Since father was away and mother was working and Winter was... Winter, Weiss had to eat on her own.

Then finally her door opened and Kalt Schnee entered the room.

Weiss' father had white hair that was neatly combed to look as sophisticated and threatening as possible. His face was strong with a well-defined jaw-line, he was clean-shaven and looked fit to be a king. His eyes were a strikingly ice-blue and his skin was pale. The man was even taller than his six-foot wife; him standing at six-foot five inches (196cm). His arms were muscled and held across his chest as he stared at the young girl; his daughter. He looked like a menacing shark that was about to strike.

"Daddy!" The young girl shouted as she tackled the mighty fish. The man's eyes softened in the presence of his daughter. Weiss eventually release the man and stood proudly in front of him.

The man observed Weiss and commented, "Is that the dress you were given last Christmas?" His voice was like silk that was edged with razors.

"Yes! Do you like it?" Weiss asked desperately; eager to please her father.

"Hmm," the man motion with his figure that he would like Weiss to twirl around and she did so happily. "You look wonderful dear." He said with a warm smile.

Weiss was ecstatic, a compliment from Father was rarely given. She felt like jumping with joy but she knew Father would not approve of such childish behavior so she willed herself still.

Kalt bent down to be on eye-level with the girl and said, "Tonight is a very important night. Do you know why?" Kalt's voice was soft, so Weiss knew he was going to say something really significant. The young girl shook her head not daring to speak lest she break her father's seemingly good mood.

"Tonight, we are going to have some really important people over for dinner. And it is important for you to be well-behaved in front of those people." Kalt spoke sternly trying to make sure that his daughter understood completely. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Daddy." Weiss spoke, a little sad that she wouldn't have Daddy all to herself tonight.

"Good," The man then asked, "Would you like sing for the important people tonight?"

Weiss' face was beaming and she said with absolute delight, "Yes! Can I really? Thank you, Daddy!"

Kalt chuckled softly over his daughter's antics. "Sing the one that you wrote recently, okay? That is my favorite one."

"Will do!" Weiss laughed with joy but then a thought struck her interrupting her happiness. "But Daddy, who are these people coming over?"

Kalt had stood up when his daughter had said she would sing tonight. He had been just about to leave when he heard Weiss' question. He thought quietly to himself and for a while Weiss thought that he wouldn't answer and would simply leave, but then he said softly, his voice not hiding his disdain, "Reporters,"

The man then left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

For the rest of the day until dinner Weiss stood in front of her mirror and sang. Her voice was sweet, soothing and beautiful. Her voice echoed out of her room and down the hallway. Rarely did she miss a note or go off-key. Servants when sweeping the hall would linger outside her door prolonging their work just to listen to the innocent melody.

An hour before the diner was to start, Weiss stopped singing and glanced at her appearance. Her bones and muscles were stiff from her frozen stillness in front of the mirror, something that she hadn't noticed before. Her hair had a few loose strands and Weiss moved her hands to correct the error. Her dress was luckily still perfect as it lacked an noticeable creases in its delicate fabric. For the remaining hour Weiss rested her voice and made sure that her appearance was perfect.

Then at long last her door opened for the third time that day, a servant walked in and with a bowed head and she said, "The Dinner Party is just about to begin, ma'am. Your father and mother have requested that you walk to the party with them and Winter." Weiss nodded her head and walked out the door; ignoring the sickly feeling she felt in her stomach when she heard Winter's name.

The servant led Weiss down the long hallways, turning left, then right, and then left again. The walk felt like an eternity to the girl. The hallways of the White Castle were tall and imposing. The wall were white but at night it seemed as if they were black. A few pictures were placed on on the wall by Eis in order to give the ancient castle a more comforting feel. The pictures did little to deteriorate the ancient structure's tone.

Eventually the walk was done and the servant left Weiss to her family in front of a large oak door. Her father was wearing a black suit and a red tie, her mother wore an elegant white dress that clung gently to her body and Winter wore a frilly baby blue dress.

Winter looked a lot like Weiss. Both had the standard Schnee white hair and blue eyes. Winter was six years older however and at fourteen she had matured. The older girl kept her white hair in a delicate bun a top her head.

"Weiss, Winter, stay close to your mother and do not speak unless spoken to. If anybody asks you anything say, 'I don't know.', understand?" Kalt Schnee looked to his daughters who both dully replied with a "Yes, sir."

"Good, now stand up straight and look proud."

The two sisters did so, neither looking at the other as they did.

Kalt Schnee then looked to the two servants that stood by the large double doors and nodded. Weiss hadn't noticed the two before, but when they moved to open they became visible to the young girl. One looked normal enough, he was roughly thirty years old. He had thick black hair and dark blue eyes. The other servant who was also male, had golden, sun-like hair and he didn't look to be much older than Weiss. His eyes were a darkened pink and he wore a brown ragged cap. His most unique trait came into view as he opened the door. His cap slid slightly and it revealed what looked to be a furry ear of some kind a top his head. The boy quickly corrected his hat and hid the secret away from view, but not before Weiss saw it. The boy it seemed had realized that his secret had been revealed and he looked up and met Weiss' eyes. His eyes were full of fear. Weiss quickly looked away and she felt guilty for a reason that she could not comprehend.

 _'Why did he have animal ears?'_

Weiss quickly through the thought out of her mind, assuming that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Soon she forgot all about that boy but she couldn't forget the guilt.

Kalt and his wife Eis Schnee gracefully entered the large room that was revealed to be behind those wooden doors. The couple held each others hands lovingly and they look menacing and threatening as well as benevolent and kind. The two daughters followed right behind them as they walked into the grand room with as much poise as their parents.

Soon everybody became aware that their host had arrived and they grew silent. Everybody in the room stared at the Schnee family. Weiss felt uneasy as she took note of all the eyes watching her. She struggled to keep her head up as she felt the painful urge to crawl into a ball. She had never been around this many people before. The girl instead decided to distract herself with her surroundings, ignoring the stares of a hundred people.

She recognized that she was in the ball room. While Weiss wasn't allowed in this room, she and Winter had often times played tag in the room in the past, however. The walls were a fanciful white that was decorated with large windows that gave view to the glowing night sky. The room itself was normally empty but today it was filled with tables, chairs and a grand piano up in the front of the room.

Kalt led his family to a table near that piano. He spoke some quick words with a man wearing a green suit. Kalt then walked to the center of the room and said in a powerful and resounding voice, "Firstly, I would like to thank you all for being here. It is an honor to have so many well-respected and talented individuals in my home." Kalt's voice was riddled with mock appreciation.

"Secondly, I would like to start tonight off with a song, written and sung by my youngest daughter; Weiss." He motioned for Weiss and the girl then anxiously moved toward her father.

Weiss could feel the people in the room stare at her as she walked. She didn't like the way these people stared, it made her feel uncomfortable. All these people just stared at her like she wasn't even there. They looked at her but all they really saw was her father. Even as a child she understood that. She wanted to escape.

Just earlier that day Weiss had been singing in front of a mirror and imagining a crowd like this. Now that she was actually faced with it, she was terrified. _What if I make a mistake? What if I disappoint, Papa? What if-_ Weiss' thoughts were cut short when she caught sight of her mother, she was watching her kindly with a warm smile, encouragingly nodding her head.

With that needed motivation, Weiss opened her mouth and sung. She felt the vibrations in her throat swell out of her into a beautiful song.

The words she sang, spoke of a loving and happy family, but her voice said the opposite. the child's voice was melancholic and heartbroken, her voice spoke of pain and hardship while her words sand stories of comfort and laughter. The girl's song was a beautifully decorated cage, in appearance it looked welcoming and happy but in actuality it was just a cage.

Nobody saw through the ribbons and bows and after Weiss' performance, the crowd applauded her and she returned to her mother, who was crying.

* * *

Weiss had expected her daddy to come and congratulate her but he never did. In fact during the entire dinner he never came over to the table where he left his family. Winter didn't seem all that phased by it and she occupied herself with talking to as many people as possible; she always was the more social one of the two. Mommy however had been a little less detached, she gazed sadly at the floor.

Weiss didn't like seeing her mommy be so disheartened so she decided that she should bring Daddy over here so that her mommy wouldn't be lonely. Weiss snuck silently away from the table not allowing her mother to see and possibly scold her.

Weiss wandered through the sea of people as she looked frantically for her father. Everyone around her was so much taller than her. She wished she was as tall as them, she wished that she was taller than Daddy, even.

It didn't take too long to find the man. His white hair and tall stature made him easy to find. Weiss walked toward him, being careful not to rush her steps. Her father didn't like it when she did that, he said that in company she should always behave respectfully, quietly and peacefully.

As Weiss walked over she saw that her father was talking to a man. The man had thick brown hair and a scraggly, stubby beard protruding from his chin. His eyes were a sea-foam green and he held a notepad in his left hand and in his right was a black ball point pen.

"What are your thoughts on the White Fang protests and their boycotts on Schnne Dust Company products?" Weiss heard the man asked her father eagerly, readying his pen.

"I find them to be ridiculous and unneeded. The Schnee Dust Company does not and never has discriminated against any of its employees or personal because of race, gender or sexual orientation. Racism against the faunus does still indeed exist but not with in my company. The White Fang should put their resources elsewhere, my company does not discriminate against the faunus."

The man appeared disheveled by the quick response but he still confidently asked his next question, "What about the reports that indicate that faunus are three times more likely to die than humans in your mines? Is it because you refuse to treat them immediately and with the proper materials?"

"Mining for Dust is an extremely delicate and dangerous task. Injuries occur and sometimes -sadly- death is a result. this however is not due to any discrimination on the part of my company. We employ three times as many faunus as humans -more faunus apply for the job-, that is where you get your numbers. Humans and faunus in our mines receive the same treatment."

The man seemed stumped after that and he only managed to mumble out an awkward, "Thank you for your time", before he walked off.

Weiss watched as the man left. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly they had been talking about. Faunus? White Fang? The terms didn't make much sense to her. She quickly threw her pondering out of her mind and walked toward her father.

He greeted his youngest daughter kindly and the two walked back to Eis who had been worriedly looking for Weiss. The mother had quickly embraced her child. Eis looked up to Kalt, who was glaring painful daggers that seemed to say, 'I said don't let her out of your sight!'.

Eis looked back down to the floor as she held Weiss tightly in her arms. Winter stared at her father with a disgusted look of loathing. Eis' eyes could not see her eldest daughter's face but she knew what expression she wore. She could feel it in the back of her neck as the anger and malice from her daughter poisoned the air.

 _How did my family get so broken...?_

* * *

 ** _So that's the first chapter. I wanted to finish the second chapter before I posted this, but school got in the way of that, so it may be a while till the next chapter. Also... RWBY Volume 3 Oct. 24! I'm so excited!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally, I finished this chapter. It's been about 3 months since I updated and I apologize for that. I wish I could say that this will never happen again, but :/ I'm a huge procrastinator. Anyway, a couple notes before you read the story. I published the first chapter before the release of Volume 3. I have changed some things story wise to fit the new information on the Schnee family (Winter's personality) that has been revealed as of episode 8 Volume 3. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _"It's because they've been in war with my family for years."_

* * *

"Liberate the Faunus!"

"We are NOT animals!"

"Stop the Schnees!"

Hundreds of voices all blended together into an enraged symphony.

"Mom, what's going on?" A young faunus boy with a red fox tail asked worriedly.

"We're protesting."

The angry shouts grew to a roaring stampede.

"The Schnees' have been doing bad things to us, " The boy's mother continued. "We are speaking out against them."

The boy looked meekly at the ground and then up at the people around him. Hundreds of faunus were shouting murderously at the sky. They held signs and spoke words that he could barely discern. It terrified him.

"What did they do to us?" The boy looked to his mother.

She wore a grim expression as she stared at the large castle-like mansion in front of them. She tightly gripped her son's hand in her own. Her next words were solemn and angry.

"They've caged us. They've caged us."

The shouts had gotten louder now. The faunus sounded even more furious than before, their voices becoming a violent roar.

"What do you mean?" The boy couldn't recall ever being placed in a cage.

"They've treated us like animals for the last time!" The boy's usually kind and sweet mother wore an expression of bitter fury and vengeance. The child could only wonder what the people in the white castle had done to cause such rage in his usually composed and generous mother.

The boy looked skyward at the white castle. It was imposing and magnificent. The grand structure was composed of smooth white marble. Multiple pillars supported an overhanging porch that overlooked the street. There were many windows on the castle, all were drawn, except one. The boy could see a small girl, she looked to be not much older than himself. She had long white hair and soft blue eyes. She was peeking through the window concealing most of her body with a baby blue curtain. She looked scared. The girl then made eye contact with him and he realized, that she was afraid of him.

The young boy looked away from her guiltily and then up to his mother. He was about to tell her that they were scaring the white-haired girl, but then a loud cry was heard.

"Get down!"

A soft pop and click echoed across the crowd and grey smoke-filled the air. The once angry and near violent protest went silent and was replaced by murmurs of confusion and then fear. Before the faunus even had time to register what was occurring another rumble was heard. Followed by a fiery explosion.

Screams.

The boy fell to the ground as the frightened people fled. He shakily stood up and tried to move, but he was entrapped by the stampede. He looked for his mother who had been right next to him. He couldn't find her.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" He cried but his voice couldn't reach past the panic.

He heard another boom, even louder than the last one. Fire erupted from the ground and threw itself into the sky. The force of the explosion launched him backwards and he found himself on the ground again. He was bleeding from his hands and ears.

The warm sticky liquid dripped from his head and a painful ringing filled his hearing.

"MOM! He stood up again. "MOM! MOM!" He looked wildly around for her, but all he could see were the strangers that had been hurled by the explosion as well. "MOM! MOMMY!" They weren't moving. The boy could see that of the people around him, some weren't moving. "MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?" His mewling voice screeched across the crowd.

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed his mother. He pushed himself through the wild panic.

Screaming filled his ears. Crying could be heard from every direction. Tears were streaming from the boy's face. "MOMMY! I NEED YOU!"

One last explosion. This was the biggest and loudest one yet. When it went off all the boy could hear was a thunderous boom and a silent beep. The screams, the crying, the terror; all of it went silent for the final detonation. Red hot burning flames were flung in the air and into the surrounding area. Time slowed and the boy could see as the people near the bomb were engulfed in burning fire as their screams made no sound. He saw his mother. She was fine, she stood far out of the hungry blaze's radius. She was screaming his name but he could not hear it. Tears were streaming down her face. The boy looked up at the castle one final time. The young girl still stood at the window. Her face was blank and emotionless. The boy couldn't decided whether she was an angel or demon. Then the flames reached him and he fell.

* * *

"I don't care how, just fix it!" Kalt Schnee angrily yelled as he slammed the phone onto his desk.

It had been one week since the bombing. Ever since then, police, reporters, even civilians came rushing to the mahogany doors of the White Castle. They asked questions and demanded answers.

Everybody believed that the Schnees were involved with the attack. Immediately after the attack, sales dropped by fifteen percent, death threats tripled and inquiries from the media increased tenfold.

It was enough to make anybody frustrated and Kalt Schnee was very frustrated.

His company was falling apart and it was all because of the animals of the White Fang and their protest.

The company's monthly profits have been decreasing almost exponentially ever since the White Fang began its first protest years ago. As people became more aware of the inner workings of the Schnee Dust Corporation they began to boycott it's products.

Kalt's livelihood was being destroy, his heritage was being stepped on all over by the White Fang. Worse yet, he had no idea how he was going to repair the situation. He had always been able to talk his way out of any media haze, but this time the whole world was in a frenzy.

He painfully sighed as he collapsed in his chair. This needed to go away and it needed to go away quickly.

Then, like a angel sent from God, his door open and she came in. She was beautiful, her skin a pale white and her hair a lovely honey-blond. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue. Her figure and movements were as elegant as a dancer. She was a seductress. She closed the door daintily behind her.

"I requested to not be disturbed." Kalt said coldly to the woman.

"You will want to hear this, sir." Azura spoke silkly.

"Very well. What information do you bring to me?"

"Our informants have discovered who it was that set off the bombs."

Kalt could feel his blood boiling. From anger, from hatred, but mostly from eagerness.

"Who was it then? A competitor looking to ruin me? The White Fang themselves?" He spat out his words quickly.

"Not exactly, sir." Azura spoke carefully, however, even she could not hide her glee.

* * *

Weiss hid in her room.

She had been doing so ever since the day the fire came alive. She wouldn't speak to anyone or even look at anyone.

She couldn't get it out of her head. The fire had burned that boy's face into her brain. She remembered every moment. He had been scared. Of her? She didn't know. Then the flames came and everyone became afraid. All of those people, grown men and women, children and elders, all ran shamelessly in fear. Of all those people, it was that one boy, who's face was seared into her mind.

Every night since "The Faunus Massacre" -as the media called it- she watched the news. In hopes of finding out that boy's name. The news networks had been releasing all the names and faces of the victims. She had yet to see the face of the boy.

She was nine and she spent her days watching TV searching for the face of a dead child.

"Weiss, it's time for your dinner, miss." A soft voice said through the door.

The young girl pulled her gaze away from the screen and she opened the door. She didn't even look at the servant that had brought her food. She just silently took the plate into her hands. Shutting the door before the servant even had time to speak another word.

The girl sat quietly as she watched the TV, leaving her food on the dresser.

"-Redwood, Frost Anglerson, Quartz Moon, Day Chase, Bronze last name unknown, name unknown, name unknown-"

As the news anchor said each name an image flashed over the screen. Each person was uniquely different. Red, yellow, black, blue, green and even pink hair. Most of the victims bore a trait of an animal. Ears, antlers and some even had fang-like appendages. It confused Weiss, she had never seen people with such animalistic appearances, at least not that she remembered.

" - name unknown, name unknown, name unknown, name unknown. If you recognize one of the unidentified victims, please contact the local police department. If you did not see your missing loved one, remember that more and more bodies-" The News Anchor's stoic voice cracked, but he continued. "- are identified every day and will soon be aired to the public. Good night."

The screen went black and the young viewer prepared for bed. She pulled on her night gown and settled gently onto her mattress. Another day passed. Weiss cried as her uneaten meal grew cold.

* * *

Eis was restless. She could feel it each and every day. Her family was slowly being ripped apart. Kalt spent all of his days in his office, even more so than usual. Winter was unbelievably silent and cautious and Weiss... Her youngest daughter, what has become of her? Weiss barely left her room and she spoke less than a mute. It was like she was a completely different person.

Weiss wasn't old enough to know what was going on, yet she was so strongly affected. It destroyed Eis to see this happen to her daughter. After the event, she figured that the explosions had scared Weiss. After all, thunderous booms when it wasn't storming would be terrifying to a child. Eis had decided to give her daughter space to think and recover, but a week had passed and no progress had been made. Eis wasn't going to let her daughter's suffering continue any longer.

Eis lifted her hand and rapped her knuckles gently against the door.

"Weiss, it's Mom. Could you please let me in, sweetie?"

For a moment, nothing could be heard but the silence of the wind. Then the door opened and Eis saw. Weiss's head was bowed down and her movements shaky. She resembled little more than a frightened animal. Eis knelt down and pulled her child into a hug.

"It's okay. It will be okay, sweetie."

Weiss made a painful croak as tears began to spread down her face. She squeezed her mother and against her and cried.

When Weiss' tears finally started to dry Eis drew away.

Eis opened her mouth to speak, but Weiss quickly blurted out, "What's a faunus?"

The child's voice was desperate and weak. It sounded so pained and conflicted and... broken.

"Why do you ask?" Eis had always hoped that this conversation would never happen, yet she always knew that it must.

"I hear the word on the news often," Weiss' voice grew quieter. "And Daddy complains about them a lot. What is it?"

"Not an it. The faunus are people that have some sort of animal trait. They-"

"Like a fox tail?"

"Yes, like a tail, or ears, or antlers or any trait really."

Weiss was silent for a moment.

"Are they animals?"

"No, they are people. Like us." Eis said confidently.

"Are they... evil?" Weiss asked, her voice like a mirror, beautiful and quick to break.

"No, no, no, my daughter."

"But, Daddy says that faunus are bad. I've heard him say it." Weiss' voice was riddled with confusion and guilt.

Eis pursed her lips before answering, "I love your father, always have and-" Eis left that thought. "Your Father is right about a lot of things, but this is one that he is wrong about. The Faunus are people too and they are good people."

"But, but..." The small girl's voice swelled with guilt, confusion and regret. "Okay. I understand."

"I- I'm glad you do." Eis said, noting the confliction in her daughter's voice, but deciding not to push her, she said nothing more.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Mommy."

* * *

"It can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is, sir."

"That lying, cheating, dirty, underhanded-"

"Forgive me, sir, but shouldn't we be discussing our- your next course of action."

"Yes, of course. My apologies Azura." Kalt's anger didn't leave his voice. "You are certain that this information is reliable."

"Yes, sir. I have checked and rechecked and I can assure you, that it was Sky Daven who set off the explosions. Or more accurately, he ordered them. " Azura spoke with seriousness that was not unlike a lawyer or politician.

"I can scarcely believe it. Sky has been my friend for years. For him to do this- he knew this would ruin me! That the police, the reporters, EVERYONE WOULD THINK IT WAS ME!" Kalt's voice grew louder with every word, his voice more angry with every sentence and his heart more ferocious with every breath.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Azura spoke with a calm serenity that clashed with Kalt's brute anger.

Kalt bent his head down and let out a exasperated breath as he leaned on his desk. His muscles were still tense and his heart beat ever faster, but his mind was calm. "Invite him to dinner. I think it's about time that I see my old friend."

* * *

Weiss regarded the now absent dresser. The food she had left there was gone now and was replaced with a painful absence. She assumed that the servants had come and removed her plate, she didn't really care.

Weiss set herself down in front of the TV. Flicking it on, she listened attentively as the News Anchor went through the names.

"Jay Jackson, Morado Last Name Unknown, Turquoise Lyght, Name Unknown, Name Unknown, Name Unknown, Crimson Bell, and- and..." The anchor suddenly grew silent for a moment, though the pictures of the dead kept scrolling. "This shouldn't of happened." His words were gnarled with emotion. "This shouldn't of happened. I shouldn't be here, naming every victim for something that shouldn't of happened! All of those people, should be alive! But- but we, yes that's right we- WE did this! All of this happened because we, humans couldn't treat another group of beings with respect. Because they stood up for themselves and WE killed them! This shouldn't of happened! None of it!" His voice was strong and diligent, but Weiss could hear a sob that was threatening to break free.

"We did it. And if you think this is a tragedy, then get up and change. YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE!" The man threw himself out of the chair as he yelled those last words. Then the screen cut out and was replaced with a blue screen that said, ' _Error, technical difficulties. We apologize for the inconvenience. Our program will return as soon as possible.'_

Another face. Another person was burned forever into her memory. His name was Cloud Ever, he said it everyday, but Weiss never took notice to it before. He had blue eyes and thick blond hair. He was wearing the angry and disgusted expression of hate. He looked nothing like the boy, yet Weiss couldn't help, but be reminded of the fox tailed child.

A gentle knock resounded from the door. Assuming it was Mom, Weiss walked quietly toward it. Opening the door, Weiss stood in shock to see her older sister Winter standing there.

"May, I come in?" Winter's voice was drawn out, as if she didn't know what to do.

Weiss nodded faintly, placing her head downward.

Winter walked in gracefully, her hand folded behind her back. Weiss quietly shut the door behind her before asking, "Why are you here?" Weiss' spoke in little more than a disconnected whisper.

Winter was silent for a moment and then she spoke in a quick and harsh tone. "I haven't seen you in days. And when I do, you are moping around. This has to stop, it is unbecoming."

Winter's words were a slap in the face and Weiss nodded softly, hiding her tear filled eyes. Winter looked at her younger sister and her stiff expression softened.

"I know, I haven't been the best sister. I've ignored you and likely hurt your feelings. I'd-" Winter spoke her next words very carefully and slowly, almost as if saying them was a challenge of great difficulty. "I'd like to be a better sister." Then Winter walked over to her younger sister and drew her into a hug. Weiss flinched, but soon she hugged her sister back and a warmth entered her cold stomach.

"What is it, Weiss? What's wrong?" Suddenly every emotion that Weiss had felt in the past week escape, all of it came pouring out and she found herself crying and thrashing and screaming in her sister's arms.

"I saw it! I saw it!" When Winter heard her younger sister's painful cry, her blood grew cold. She had assumed that Weiss had heard the explosions, that she had seen something on the news, but that she saw it. The idea that Weiss could have personally witnessed the event. That thought had never struck her mind. The blinds had all been closed when the protesting started. Weiss shouldn't of even known about this event.

"There was so much fire! So much fire!" Weiss choked out and Winter puller her sister into a deeper hug. Then Weiss spoke again and her next words nearly broke the ice shell that Winter had crafted. "It's my fault!" Winter instantly pulled Weiss away and look her into her eyes as she gently held onto the girl's shoulders. "How is this your fault? It's not your fault." Winter say kindly, her voice nearly as warm as Eis'.

"I- I was scared. They were shouting, they were shouting so loud. I wanted them stop. I wished them to stop and... they did."

"Weiss, it is not your fault, nor will it ever be your fault. Dangerous people came and they attacked. They were the ones at fault. You are innocent."

Weiss finally raised her head and she looked at her sister. Her soft blue eyes were starting to dry and the redness began to fade. Winter smiled slightly before encouragingly said, "Now, chin up. Father's having an important dinner with an old friend soon. Things are looking up."

Winter turned to leave and began to open the door, but a strong and clear voice broke through the silence, "Thank you, Winter." Smiling, Winter left the room and soon later Weiss did to. She hadn't been to the ballroom in a while.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it. Though there were quite a few things that I felt could use some improvement in this chapter. :/ This chapter was originally supposed to continue to another scene and there were a lot of things that I didn't actually get to in this chapter. This seemed like a good place to stop though, so the things that I didn't get to will be in the next chapter. Until then...**

 **-Eternal725**


End file.
